


Prisoner with Info [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Banned Together Bingo [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amazon Grey, Art, Birds, Fanart, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: ...Tony isn't impressed with Steve's prisoner.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Banned Together Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Prisoner with Info [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Banned Together Bingo 2020 (Gen Card) prompt [ “Prisoners with Info” [B2]](https://i.imgur.com/VpCjsis.jpg)
> 
>  **Interpretation of Prompt:** The bird has info and has been taken into the Avenger's custody.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
